roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver (Inkay)
Silver is an Inkay, a species of Dark/Psychic-type Pokemon. Like his name suggests, his color scheme is very light and pastel-like, while makes him almost a silver in color. History Silver was bred by a trainer in the Kalos region. His trainer, who is from that said region, lived in Ambrette Town along the coast, so Silver grew up in that town. The Inkay loved his trainer, even though he knew the guy was a complete tool and was constantly being used by his "friends" for their benefit. His happiness quickly ended when his trainer lost a bet, and was forced to hand over his best friend to someone who he thought was a friend. Although Solver fought to stay with his trainer, he was confined to his pokeball and was forcefully moved to Lumiose City in Central Kalos. In the city, Silver was treated as a trophy by his new "trainer." He was displayed, but never loved. The Pokemon was expected to do exactly as he was told or else he would be punished, which could be anything from being locked in the freezer for a while to being zapped by a Signal Beam from his trainers only true companion, his Venomoth. Silver began to plan his escape from day one, but only after a year could it be carried out. After being attacked by Venomoth, Silver was left alone inside his nemesis apartment. All the windows are doors were locked, but he managed to squeeze through a small hole he had made in the very back of a closet. He fell into the room beneath, the room of a little girl. The girl, who was in teh room at the time, knew who's Pokemon it was who had escaped. However, seeing the terrible bruises and cuts on the Pokemon, decided to hide and keep it for a while until he was healthy. The girl nursed Silver back to health in no time with the help of her Audino and Chansey. She snuck Silver into the acr when her family decided to go on a short vacation. Silver was released just outside Ambrette Town on Route 8, and then ventured into the town to find his trainer. What he found was an empty house. Silver then began to travel the world, finding that there was nothing left for him in Kalos. He would secretly board ships to different regions, and soon found himself in a land where only Pokemon lived and humans had never touched. Personality Silver is arrogant and witty and tries to talk back and act smart at every chance he can get. He knows he's fabulous and demands that others recognise it, but will rarely return respect. Once someone has proved to him that they are unworthy of his trust or respect, no matter what they do afterwards, it will never be earned back. Although most of the time he tries to remain aloof, he doesn't tolerate bullying, and will often loose his cool when someone tries to pick on him or someone else. When this happens, tons of swearing is bound to follow. Trivia * His first language is French, being from Kalos, so he does have an accent and is currently learning English. Category:Pokemon Category:Male Category:Fish's Pages